Episode 2427
Mikey Episode Number: 2427 Date: Monday, February 28, 1994 Sponsors: J, Q, 19 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987-1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams and a robin observe how similar they are. Afterwards, the robin sings "Lullaby of Birdland". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake has a knot in his middle, and he can't find his end. The detective helps the snake find his end ... playing drums in a band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Tina and Luci sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon / Film | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon man climbs a live-action boy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes: Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Linda sew quilts with a Q on them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: "Q", Quiet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Jesse to define marriage. They conclude that married people kiss, hug, live together, and help each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "The Pasta Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letters stranded on a desert island spell PLEH, LEPH, and finally HELP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "If Moon Was Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Song | style="text-align: center"|Robin and Kermit the Frog sing "Octopus' Garden" by Ringo Starr. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Here We Go Loopty Lou" as they go in Airplanes, Caterpillars, Roller-Coasters & Kiddie Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". Original version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The long rattlesnake thinks he's better than the short one, until the short one outsmarts him by making him bite his own tail. "Wanna borrow my snakebite kit?" Artists: Bud Luckey and Rudy Zamora |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: Is the Human Body Obsolete? Amid the discussion, Gloria Goodbody (Ruth Buzzi) and Sam the Eagle talk about yoga (not the sour milk stuff). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy shows different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater - Cyranose de Bergerac, a poet with a two-foot-long nose, tries to help the queen of France finish her poem. Unfortunately, the word used to finish it is the word he's the most sensitive to: "nose". One mention of that word and he'll go medieval on you! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Mr. Policeman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Flossee and Splat stop at the playground and play rather intensely on the seesaw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin talks to his class about Africa. Smart Tina thinks that Africa is just a big jungle, because she's seen it that way in Tarzan movies. Roosevelt corrects her; only a small portion of Africa is a jungle. Africa also has cities and deserts and lakes. Hard Head Henry Harris compares Africa to Smart Tina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster build a Two-Headed Snowman. It's missing noses; they fight over a carrot which breaks in half. At first, they cried about it lamenting "Broken nose!" Until they realized they have two carrot noses, and they can share it, thus solving the problem. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An Aardvark" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A face is drawn, but the mouth complains when it is drawn last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide